Bienvenue à Neverland
by Edelweisss
Summary: (A/U) Greg et Tamara viennent d'emmener Henry à Neverland... Emma, Hook, Snow, Charming, Regina et Rumple vont devoir unir leurs efforts pour aller sauver Henry... Ma vision sans prétention de ce qui pourrait leur arriver là-bas: des sirènes, des fées (Tinkerbell surtout), des indiens, des Lost Ones, des Lost Boys, Peter Pan. Action, aventure romance et magie à venir...
1. Une arrivée mouvementée

Bonjour chers camarades Oncers ! En attendant l'arrivée tant attendue de la saison 3, je me lance dans cette fanfic parlant de ce qui va leur arriver là bas. N'ayant bien entendu aucune idée pour l'instant de ce que les auteurs de Once ont imaginés, je me base sur mon imagination...

Il va y avoir des sirènes (;p), des fées (Tinkerbell à l'honneur car j'ai un grave **headcanon** sur son implication dans l'histoire de Once ...), des indiens, des lost boys et des lost ones...bref de l'aventure, de l'action et de la magie attendent nos 6 compagnons d'infortune qui vont être obligés de faire équipe pour sauver Henry du sinistre et incompris Peter Pan... Oncers : Enjoy !

* * *

_"Henry, ils venaient de kidnapper Henry pour l'emmener à Neverland...Ils devaient sauver Henry..."_

Emma tandis fébrilement le dernier haricot magique, leur dernier espoir de sauver son fils à Hook. Il le prit délicatement et l'examina un instant avant de le jeter au loin la mine grave. Des qu'il eu toucher la surface lisse de l'eau, le haricot se transforma en un gigantesque portail vert et la mer auparavant calme s'agita. Le Capitaine prit alors place face au gouvernail et tourna ensuite violemment le gouvernail, dirigeant le Jolly Roger droit vers le tourbillon en leur criant de s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces à ce qu'ils pouvaient. David attrapa sa femme et se tint fermement à une corde qui dépassait ainsi que firent Gold et Regina. Ne voyant pas de cordes à sa portée, Emma s'agrippa donc à ce qu'elle trouva, une espèce de morceau de bois auquel semblait s'accrocher l'une des voiles. (1) Elle crut ensuite entendre Gold dire quelque chose à David mais elle ne comprit pas, le navire était à présent au bord du portail et le vacarme des vagues s'écrasant contre le navire devenant assourdissant. Le navire tanguait dangereusement, Hook semblait peiner à maintenir le cap, redressant sans cesse la barre. Et quand le Jolly Roger tomba dans le vortex, Emma sentait son pouls s'accélérer et (sous l'effet de l'adrénaline) eut la sensation de tout voir au ralentit. Un battement de cils...Un battement de cœur..."_Henry..." Ce fût la seule et dernière chose à laquelle pensa Emma quand le vortex se referma sur eux, droit vers Neverland, scellant leur destin..._

* * *

Ils étaient secoués dans tout les sens...Il faisait noir...Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une machine à laver...Ils étaient entourés d'eau, d'eau froide et n'arrivaient pas à respirer... Les secondes passaient et ils ne pouvaient que s'agripper de toutes leurs forces et subir...Encore quelques longues secondes passèrent et enfin tout ne fut plus noir, l'eau devenait plus clair...Le Jolly Roger émergea enfin des flots, fendant la surface de sa proue(2), se dressant jusqu'à retomber lourdement, secouant une dernière fois ses passagers. Ils toussotaient tous bruyamment, chassant l'eau et inspirant l'air avec bonheur, tous trempés jusqu'aux os et tous étaient pitoyablement allongés sur le sol, sauf Hook ayant un pied marin de plusieurs siècles qui avait réussi par miracle à rester debout, agripper au gouvernail. Il reprenait rapidement sa respiration et reprenant vite ses esprits il chercha les autres du regard. Il voyait que Gold et Regina semblaient en vie et les Charmants non loin qui se tenaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais il semblait manquer quelqu'un...

- SWAN ?! appela Hook encore haletant. SWANNNNNN ?!

Elle ne se trouvait pas sur le pont. David et Snow se relevèrent aussitôt et la cherchèrent également du regard, très inquiets.

- EMMA ?! EMMA ?! appelaient-ils de toutes leurs forces, mais elle ne répondais pas.

Elle avait eu une plus mauvaise prise que les autres et avait basculé par dessus la poupe(3) quand le Roger avait réapparu à la surface. Se doutant qu'elle avait dût lâcher prise, ils regardèrent par dessus bord. Ce fut David qui le premier l'aperçut, une simple forme avec un halo de cheveux blonds. Il ne perdit pas de temps et sauta à l'eau, nageant jusqu'à elle et redressa immédiatement sa tête afin de la mettre hors de l'eau. Ce fut un vrai soulagement quand il la vit tousser, faible mais vivante. Hook s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir avec une corde qu'il leur lança afin de les remontés, lui n'ayant qu'une main et Gold étant encore assis en se tenant sa mauvaise jambe, ce furent Regina et Snow qui les remontèrent avec difficultés. Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont, les autres soupirèrent. Snow se pencha vers Emma et la serra dans ses bras.

- Emma, Honey ! Ne me fais plus jamais tu m'entends ? dit elle encore boulversée.

David sourit et passa une main timide et tendre sur l'épaule d'Emma.

- Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que le voyage serait si mouvementé, _"Capitaine" _, dit Regina de mauvaise humeur et à bout de souffle.

Tous hochèrent la tête, bien d'accord car jamais ils n'avaient été aussi remués. Le Capitaine en question, après s'être assuré qu'Emma et David allaient bien, il s'était mis à scruter le ciel crépusculaire avec un air méfiant, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- La dernière fois cela n'avait pas été aussi "mouvementé" comme vous l'avez dit, rétorqua t-il. Je suis aussi surpris que vous pouvez l'être. Apparemment certaines choses ont changés par ici...

Gold se leva à son tour, grimaçant car sa mauvaise jambe le lançait et s'approcha de Hook s'appuyant fortement sur sa canne, ne tenant pas compte du regard noir et dégoûté que lui jetait le pirate.

- J'imagine que notre arrivée à du se faire remarquer...dit Gold avec un air songeur.

Hook cessa de le fixer avec dégoût et reporta son attention sur le ciel.

- Ca, ça ne fait aucun doute... répondit-il froidement.

Ils savaient tout deux que leur retour à Neverland n'allaient pas faire des heureux et que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir faire face à quelques problèmes.. Considérant néanmoins se trouver dans un endroit sur (pour l'instant). Le pirate jeta l'ancre qui se trouvait non loin, car il était dangereux de naviguer de nuit dans ces eaux trompeuses. Derrière eux, les autres (y compris Emma qui allait bien) se relevèrent et les rejoignirent en frissonnant.

- Une idée d'où ils auraient pu emmener Henry ? demanda Regina en se frictionnant les bras.

- Oui, quel est le plan ? renchérit Emma.

La jeune femme se retrouvait dans une situation où elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle et cela la terrifiait. Henry, son fils se trouvait là, quelque part dans ce monde à la merci de dieu seul sait quel genre de créatures ou de choses dangereuses et elle n'y pouvait rien; totalement tributaire de Hook en qui elle avait une confiance des plus limitée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle (et à Regina au vu de son regard déterminé) ils seraient d'ors et déjà en route pour cette foutue île pour ramener Henry par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables. Le pirate sentait bien l'impatience des deux mères mais il avait une vue plus objective des choses : la nuit commençait à tomber, il faisait plus froid de minute en minute et leur vêtements trempés ne les aidaient pas vraiment. A moitiés mort de froid et de fatigue ils n'étaient pas vraiment en état de se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme ce soir. Hook se retourna tranquillement, secouant ses manches dégoulinantes d'eau au passage

- Hey bien, pour commencer il faudrait nous changer ou nous allons attraper la mort...commença t-il pensif. Je pense qu'il doit rester quelques vieux vêtements appartenant à quelques uns de mes hommes au fond de la cale, cela devrait faire l'affaire... En ce qui concerne le garçon, j'ignore totalement où ils auraient pu l'emmener. Neverland n'est pas une île unique mais tout un archipel d'îles ayant chacune leur particularité, et les choses changent sans arrêt à Neverland...expliqua t-il d'un ton apaisant. Je vais avoir besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à quelques vieilles cartes que j'avais fait de ce monde pour me donner un point de départ mais toute excursion de nuit est proscrite, j'ai déjà perdu assez d'hommes de cette façon.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que Neverland était une...une sorte de paradis pour les enfants où ils ne grandissent jamais, n'ont pas de règles et s'amusent toute la journée ? fit remarquer Emma.

Hook la regarda d'un air songeur et s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Gold lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- En effet Mlle Swan et c'est ce qui rend cette île aussi merveilleuse qu'elle est dangereuse, commença t-il d'une voix lente. Ce monde est crée pour les enfants, par les enfants comme leur version d'un paradis : sans règles, sans limites de temps, ils inventent toujours de nouveaux jeux mais là est le problème justement. Neverland fait de ces jeux, de ces rêves une réalité... Il suffit que les enfants inventent un monstre à combattre qu'il apparait, il suffit qu'ils fassent semblant que le sol est de la lave en fusion pour qu'il le devienne réellement ils ramassent un bâton et celui ci devient une épée s'ils le veulent... Ici, les enfants, les croyants ont tout pouvoir, mais nous en tant qu'adultes nous avons perdu cette faculté et nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre face à ce monde de danger qu'ils ont crées...Et la nuit est propice aux rêves, il est plus sûr de se déplacer de jour...

Emma se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais Henry dans tout ça, est il en sécurité ? demanda t-elle inquiète et Regina guetta la réponse attentivement.

- Oh, je ne m'en ferais pas pour lui jusqu'à ce que j'ai une raison valable de le faire, répondit Gold. Pan cherche des garçons pour le divertir, les lost boys sont traités comme des princes et je ne vois pas ce qu'Henry aurait de différent... Ce gamin a cru en lisant un bouquin qu'il était le petit fils de Blanche Neige et que les personnages de contes se trouvaient piègés dans une ville maudite. C'est un croyant de pure souche...

Il fut interrompu par un éternuement sonore émanant de Snow qui s'excusa immédiatement les joues rosissante d'embarras. Hook secoua la tête et se retourna vers Regina et Gold avec un sourcil levé.

- Nous devons aller mettre des vêtements secs, et aller nous reposer. La journée à été éprouvante pour tout le monde, je vais également vous trouver des serviettes... a moins que votre magie ne fonctionne et que vous puissiez nous sécher, ce qui éviterait une perte de temps...

Regina secoua la tête en se frottant les mains.

- Non, la magie est différente d'un monde à l'autre, il faut un temps d'adaptation...

Gold acquiesça également de la tête. Le Capitaine soupira et leur fit signe de le suivre sous le pont, mais avant David remarqua quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Woah, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais été sous l'eau, s'exclama David visiblement impressionné en s'arrêtant pour contempler le Jolly Roger qui avait effectivement à présent ses voiles et son bois tout à fait secs.

Gold lui même jeta un œil curieux sur lui et Hook remarquant l'intérêt porté à son bateau ne cacha pas sa fierté en tapotant le mât de son navire.

- Je vous l'ai dit, mon navire est une merveille...en bois enchanté. Il a maintenant près d'un millier d'années vous savez...

David écarquilla les yeux.

- Un millier ? répéta t-il abasourdi.

- Oh oui, au moins... Ce sont les fées qui...

Il se lança dans une explication qui semblait captiver David au grand dam de ces dames qui plus pragmatiques s'en fichaient bien pour l'instant par quel miracle ce navire magique soit sec alors qu'elles non. Ce fût Regina qui trempée avec un maquillage rappelant maintenant vaguement celui d'un panda (comme les deux autres femmes d'ailleurs) qui se manifesta, agacée...

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger mais j'aimerais bien mettre des vêtements secs, lâcha t-elle.

Hook se secoua aussitôt, semblant se rappeler leur présence et David prit soin d'éviter le regard de Snow.

- Toutes mes excuses Mesdames, dit il précipitamment. Où sont mes manières ?! Suivez moi...

Il les dépassa d'un pas rapide et ouvrit la marche en descendant sous le pont. Il avançait rapidement, et leur indiquant simplement les quartiers de l'équipage où ils pourraient se changer, se doutant que le moment était mal choisi pour une visite guidée. Arrivé à la réserve où se trouvaient des caisses et des tonneaux remplis d'eau et de denrées alimentaires, il ouvrit deux vieilles malles poussiéreuses qui se trouvaient abandonnées dans un coin. Il y avaient à l'intérieur des piles de vieux vêtements composés surtout de chemises, de gilets, vestes et pantalons de toiles à lacets ainsi que quelques serviettes et ceintures. Tous étaient bien loin de la richesse des vêtements du capitaine: délavés, tâchés, rongés par le soleil et le sel certes, mais au moins propres et secs.

- Tout se trouve là, dit-il simplement. Choisissez ce que vous trouverez à votre taille où le plus approchant...Et ensuite aller vous reposer. Demain j'aurais jeter un œil à mes cartes et j'aurais un avis plus clair sur la question...

Il salua les hommes et s'inclina légèrement devant les femmes avant de s'en aller ensuite dans sa propre cabine dans une démarche quelque peu maladroite (le cuir mouillé étant assez désagréable et collant). Frigorifiés les autres choisirent tous la première tenue à peu près à leur taille et décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes dans les différents quartiers de l'équipage. Gold et David prirent la porte de droite et Regina, Emma et Snow celle de gauche. Ils se déshabillèrent et se séchèrent rapidement et enfilèrent avec joie les vêtements des pirates. Les vêtements étaient sans surprises un peu trop grands pour les femmes mais rien de dramatique, elle replièrent les manches et se firent des ourlets de fortune en prenant toute fois garde à bien serrer la ceinture de leur pantalons. Une fois les essayages finit, elles enlevèrent leur ceinture et n'ayant pas de pyjamas et faute de mieux, se couchèrent tel quel. Courbaturée, fatiguée, les femmes n'échangèrent qu'un bref bonne nuit avant de s'enfoncer dans les draps, cherchant un peu de sommeil. Regina était très silencieuse et se retrouver à partager la même chambre que sa pire ennemie qu'elle avait essayer de tuer la veille avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était la plus fatiguée des trois, ayant été torturée aux électrochocs et ensuite retardée une puissante magie noire de détruire la ville, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Emma qui avait pris la couchette en dessous de celle de sa mère la voyait bouger, cherchant une position confortable dans la couchette dure sans la trouver.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir ici, dit elle doucement. C'est dur comme du bois, pas étonnant que les pirates soient toujours bougons...

Emma ricana.

- Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre tu sais, moi j'ai toujours eut le mal de mer, dit elle en riant jaune.

Snow pouffa.

- En effet alors bon courage pour passer la nuit !

Elles restèrent ensuite longtemps sans parler avant qu'Emma ne brise le silence.

- J'ai peur...dit elle simplement. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Henry...

Snow passa sa tête par dessus la couchette, regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.

- Honey, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as entendu Gold et Hook...Ce monde est le monde des enfants, on a aucune raison de croire qu'Henry serait traité différemment des autres lost boys...

Emma grommela ne pouvant rien contre la vague d'inquiétude qui la prenait, s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit comme ce qui était arrivé Neal plus tôt...

- On...On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de ce qui s'est passé avec Tamara et le haricot...dit prudemment Snow.

Emma sursauta un peu, c'était étrange que sa mère n'en parle alors qu'elle venait juste d'y penser. Snow avait eu peur d'aborder le sujet de crainte qu'Emma ne se braque, ce qu'elle fît aussitôt.

- Pas envie d'en parler, bonne nuit, trancha t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle se retourna dans les draps de façon a cacher son visage de Snow qui s'en voulut d'avoir aborder le sujet.

- Bonne nuit, répondit elle doucement la mine contrite.

Elle retourna sa tête contre l'oreiller et attendit le sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés mais Emma ne parvenait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Neal et Henry, tout deux aspirés par des portails et elle ne pouvant que les regarder impuissante de plus les constants mouvement du navire lui donnaient la nausée. Au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus elle décida qu'un bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien et au pire s'il fallait qu'elle rende son déjeuner autant qu'elle s'en débarrasse au clair de lune. Elle sortit en silence des quartiers des femmes et prit le chemin inverse, traversant le couloir qui menait sur le pont supérieur. Elle passa devant les quartiers des hommes où des ronflements indiquaient bien que David dormait, mais étrangement une lueur dorée traversait la porte par les interstices, mais Emma ne s'inquiéta pas. Gold essayait surement de faire revenir sa magie ce qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour sauver Henry. Elle monta les quelques marches restantes et se retrouva à l'air libre. Elle inspira profondément et leva les yeux, émerveillée car jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi belles étoiles, d'aussi brillantes avec des constellations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un bruit étrange dehors, un bruit qui était un peu dérangeant. Se rendant compte que cela venait de vers la poupe, elle fit quelques pas et se sentant toujours nauséeuse resta prudemment près du bord. Arrivée à la poupe, elle vit une île sinistre, entourée de brume d'où s'élevaient ces bruits étranges, des pleurs d'enfants.

- Vous non plus, vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil, fît une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

- Je ne suis pas la seule apparemment, remarqua t-elle sans se retourner.

Il se rapprocha encore et s'appuya négligemment sur le bastingage.

- C'est comme cela toutes les nuits, expliqua t-il à sa question silencieuse. Les enfants perdus passent leur journée à jouer, à s'amuser sans réfléchir mais le soir venu, quand les jeux s'arrêtent, ils se rendant compte que leur famille leur manque et ils pleurent; parfois jusqu'au matin et ensuite ils recommencent à jouer et oublient tout à nouveau...Quand ils arrivent ici les enfants croient trouver un paradis... ils se souviennent de leur famille, de leur vie d'avant mais au fur et à mesure des jours, des jeux ils oublient tout, perdent leur identité, oublient leur propre noms, ceux de leurs parents. Ils pleurent le soir pour des personnes dont ils ne se souviennent même pas...

La jeune femme réprima un frisson, Henry pouvait très bien être l'un des enfants qu'elle entait pleurer et gémir.

- C'est ce qui va se passer avec Henry ? Il va nous oublier ? demanda Emma fébrilement.

Sentant sans détresse qu'elle tentait de cacher il répondit avec douceur.

- Non, vous ne devriez pas ...

Il s'interrompit alors, les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Il se rapprocha d'Emma et lui intima le silence avant de la pousser près d'une caisse qui traînait par là. Emma ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais un coup d'œil du pirate lui affirma qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle vit une chose sombre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant survoler alors le navire et elle tourbillonna plusieurs fois au-dessus du bateau. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une ombre mais en plus effrayant. Elle émettait un râle des plus désagréable, mais Hook ne semblait pas s'en soucier et restait stoïque, regardant l'ombre vérifier s'il était seul. L'ombre entraperçut malgré tout Emma et parut alors mécontente et s'en retourna d'où elle venait. Hook alla alors chercher Emma et l'aida galamment à se relever.

- Qu'est ce que ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Emma confuse.

Hook se pinça les lèvres.

- Des ennuis, maintenant ils savent que nous sommes là. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer...

* * *

(1). J'ai fait quelques petites recherches et apparemment cette chose en bois accroché à la voile s'appelle la bôme et sert à diriger la voile mais n'étant ni marin ni pirate je vais rester sur mon bout de bois...

(2) proue : partie avant du bateau.

(3) poupe : partie arrière du bateau.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, presque un prologue en fait ! (j'ai dit presque...) Les voici donc arrivés à Neverland, trempés, extenués et désorientés et cela ne fait que commencer. L'ombre sait maintenant que Hook est de retour sur le Jolly et va donc avertir quelqu'un...

J'ai lâché quelques infos sur ma vision de Neverland, du style ce n'est pas qu'une île unique, ou alors comment fonctionne ce monde étrange...d'autres à venir !

J'ai un peu de mal à gérer à cause des personnages multiples ( j'estimes difficiles quand il y a plus de 3-4 persos à interagir dans une scène) pour l'instant je me débrouille (d'où le manque d'un point de vue précis) mais je pense (espère) m'améliorer à force de travail...

Je confesse pour l'avenir être CS shipper, vous êtes prévenus mais ce n'est pas une fic basée sur cela... Il y aura aussi je pense des moments Charming's family ainsi que des tensions inévitables Hook Rumple et des moments David-Hook que je vais développer doucement en brotp ! Des scènes d'apprentissages de la magie entre Emma et Regina... Quelques scènes Rumbelle mais vraiment quelques scènes car je ne compte pas m'intéresser à ce qui se passe à Storybrook...De l'action, de l'aventure (un peu) de romance et de la magie à venir au fil des chapitres !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	2. Les Lost Ones

Salut ! Merci pour les reviews et les follows, c'est encourageant et c'est magique, ça ne vous prends que quelques minutes et ça me fait sourire pendant des heures !

Voici donc le second chapitre de "Jusqu'à Neverland"...Enjoy !

* * *

Sur le pont du Roger, sous les étoiles Emma était encore un peu déboussolée. Ce truc, cette chose-ombre qui venait de passer le navire en revue était vraiment effrayante, rien à voir avec la version de Disney en tout cas. Elle la revoyait, volant sombrement autour du pont semblant chercher quelque chose et avait parue mécontente de leur présence. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des événements et la mine grave de Hook semblait confirmer ses soupçons.

- Enfin, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc Hook ? répéta Emma.

Le pirate tourna son visage vers elle.

- C'était l'Ombre, dit il en fronçant ses sourcils. Il a du sentir que quelqu'un venait d'arriver ici et il l'a envoyée jeter un œil...Il va falloir se préparer, il ne va pas être heureux de notre présence...

- Qui ça IL ? De qui vous parlez ? Pas de Peter Pan quand même si ?! demanda Emma incrédule.

Hook leva un sourcil étonné.

- Vous connaissez Peter Pan ? demanda t-il surpris.

Emma soupira et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Dans notre monde il est le héros d'un conte pour enfant, commença t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je sais juste ce qu'on m'a raconté...Un jeune garçon espiègle qui vole, qui refuse de grandir et qui emmènent les enfants perdus à Neverland où il y a des sirènes, des fées, des indiens et...

Elle fit une pause, et roula des yeux avant de le montrer d'un geste de la main.

- ..et des pirates menés par le Capitaine Crochet son ennemi mortel à qui il a coupé la main pour la donner à un crocodile qui depuis le pourchasse pour manger le reste...

Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, en réalité Peter Pan n'avait pas coupé la main du pirate puisque Gold s'en était chargé étant donc devenu le Crocodile, il se pourrait que la vraie histoire soit bien différente. Hook la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Dans votre histoire, un jeune garçon a coupé ma main et Rumpelstiltskin est un vrai crocodile qui veut me manger et me pourchasse ? répéta t-il outré et confus.

Effectivement dit comme ça, ça sonnait un peu ridicule pensa t-elle. Une fois de plus la réalité était bien loin du conte, comme tout les autres. Une fois de plus, Emma se rendait compte une fois de plus à l'absurdité de sa vie, elle racontait l'histoire de Peter Pan au Captain Hook en personne, c'était surréaliste... Lorsqu'elle était tombée sur l'histoire de Peter Pan dans son enfance, elle l'avait tout de suite aimée. Un garçon qui emmenaient les enfants perdus dans un monde magique, avec des fées, des pirates et des sirènes; cela pouvait faire rêver n'importe quel orphelin et plus d'une fois elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre en douce la nuit dans l'espoir qu'il vienne aussi la chercher même si elle était une fille. Elle avait espéré s'y rendre un jour mais ayant grandi elle n'aurait jamais cru s'y retrouver pour de vrai, en compagnie de ses parents (Prince Charmant et Blanche-Neige, s'il vous plaît) de la méchante Reine, de Rumpelstiltskin et d'un Hook bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer pour retrouver son fils. Emma était un peu amusée devant son air outré, imaginant sa réaction s'il voyait sa caricature dans le dessin animé Disney avec son costume écarlate, sa moustache et son chapeau à plume et tout les petits cris hystériques...Elle se garda de lui révéler la fin tragique de son personnage, pensant qu'il pourrait mal le prendre alors qu'il venait juste de mettre de côté sa vengeance.

- C'est tout simplement ridicule, trancha t-il.

Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait entendu parlé de lui et il était vexé que cela soit de cette manière. Il retourna son regard à l'horizon, face à l'île brumeuse d'où s'échappaient encore les complaintes des Lost Boys. Emma se rappela alors leur début de conversation.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu. Ce truc, cette Ombre à été envoyé par Peter Pan ?

- C'est compliqué, dit il en soupirant. L'Ombre est contrôlée par les Lost Ones qui l'utilise pour...

- Lost Ones ? le coupa Emma. Ce sont des Lost Boys aussi ?

Hook se mit à triturer son crochet, un tic qu'il avait fini par prendre au fil du temps.

- Oui et non. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit qu'ils étaient les premiers enfants perdus que Pan a emmené à Neverland, ils seraient sa garde rapprochée en quelques sortes mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça si ce n'est qu'ils sont dangereux et peuvent arracher l'ombre des gens...

Emma retourna s'appuyer sur le bord.

- Et Pan dans tout ça ? demanda t-elle curieuse.

Hook secoua la tête.

- Jamais vu en 300 ans, je n'ai eu affaire qu'à Félix son bras droit...J'ignore même s'il existe réellement en fait, ou s'il l'utilise comme écran de fumée. Personne de ce monde n'aime l'évoquer...

Soudain il aperçut du mouvement dans l'obscurité, il plissa des yeux avant d'attraper d'on ne sait où une longue vue qu'il tira avant de coller son œil à la lentille.

-Déjà ? Je ne les attendais pas avant demain matin ! s'exclama Hook prit au dépourvu. Ils doivent avoir basé leur campement sur l'île principale ...dit il pour lui même.

- Quoi ?! De qui parlez vous ? demanda Emma vivement en plissant des yeux mais il faisait nuit et elle ne voyait rien.

- Les Lost Ones, dit il sombrement en rangeant sa longue vue. Ils arrivent...

- Que devons nous faire ? Se battre ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils, prête à en découdre.

Hook eut un air amusé.

- Lass, je suis impressionné mais l'épée n'est pas l'arme de choix pour se genre d'affrontement, dit il en se dirigeant vers le pont inférieur avec Emma sur ses talons. Ils sont assez possessifs avec les garçons perdus, s'ils savent que nous sommes là pour votre enfant les choses pourraient mal tourner...

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir principal.

- Il faut réveiller les autres et cacher les femmes...

Emma le regarda d'un air mécontente.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer la situation...

- Je n'en doute pas une minute, et de toutes façon l'Ombre les auras sûrement averti de votre présence, fit il remarquer. Je ne parlais pas pour vous mais pour Regina et votre mère. Nous sommes sur un navire pirate, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu et je tiens à éviter les questions gênantes, expliqua t-il. Allez les réveiller, je vous rejoins.

Emma s'élança vers la cabine des femmes. Arrivé devant la porte des hommes il entra sans frapper faisant sursauter Gold sur sa couchette qui rangea aussitôt un objet sous son oreiller et réveilla David qui s'agita dans son hamac.

- Debout ! Nous avons de la compagnie, dit Hook d'une voix pressante.

David bailla largement et Gold se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

- Les Lost Ones ? demanda t-il perspicace.

Le pirate était nerveux, mais pas assez agités pour que le navire subisse l'assaut des sirènes. Hook acquiesça sans lui jeter un regard.

- Allez sur le pont supérieur, il ne faut pas qu'ils voient Snow ou Regina...

David sauta de son hamac plus alerte.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Hook secoua la tête.

- Le temps presse M_ate..._

David roula des yeux à l'emploi du mot.

- ...les explications seront pour plus tard. Allez sur le pont supérieur.

Il sortit, laissant les deux hommes se débrouiller et se rendit à la chambre des trois femmes maintenant bien réveillée. Snow tenait la main d'Emma fermement et Regina se tenait un peu à l'écart, mais vu leur air, il se doutait qu'Emma avait eu le temps de les mettre au courant de la situation.

- Suivez moi, dit il simplement.

Il se dirigea vers une partie éloignée du navire, leur faisant dévaler quelques marches. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre et il se baissa et chercha à tâtons une vieille poignée en bois. Il l'attrapa et sourit en ouvrant une trappe secrète.

- C'est ici que l'ancien Capitaine faisait passer l'alcool de contrebande, expliqua t-il. C'est un endroit sûr et c'est assez spacieux pour deux ou trois personnes affirma t-il.

Regina leva un sourcil, peu habituée à ce genre de traitement et semblait dubitative. Snow elle ne lâchait pas Emma.

- Vous êtes sur que l'on doit se cacher ? demanda Snow.

- Certain Milady, affirma Hook. Ils vont peut être fouiller la cale et donc je vous demanderais également de ne pas faire de bruit...

Il écarta le bras en désignant la trappe.

-Ca sent la vieille gnole(1) et ce n'est pas très confortable mais cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps je vous rassure...

Regina attrapa la main tendue de Hook et descendit en faisant la grimace, effectivement cela sentait le vieil alcool fort qui vous prends à la gorge et le pirate eut un petit sourire moqueur en l'entendant tousser légèrement. Et Snow lui emboîta le pas en jetant un regard inquiet à sa fille. Hook ferma ensuite la trappe sur les deux femmes en recommandant une dernière fois le silence absolu. Et écarta le bras pour faire signe à Emma de s'avancer la première.

-Les dames d'abord, dit il en souriant.

Emma roula des yeux.

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire des chichis ? dit elle agacée.

Mais le pirate ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et ne bougea pas, gardant un sourire énervant sur son visage et Emma soupira avant de se diriger vers le pont supérieur suivie de près par le pirate. Ils arrivèrent sur le pont où se trouvaient déjà un Gold assez nerveux et David qui les attendaient en guettant la barque qui était maintenant proche du Roger. Hook s'avança jusqu'aux deux hommes.

- La chose importante est qu'il ne se doute pas de la véritable raison de notre venue, répéta t-il. Vous vous ferez passer pour mon équipage et en tant que Capitaine vous devrez me laisser parler surtout...

Il se tourna vers Emma.

- Vous plus particulièrement, dit il sérieusement. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que vous êtes la mère du garçon et s'ils en viennent pour une raison quelconque à aborder le sujet, vous ne devrez surtout rien laisser paraître, prévint il.

Emma croisa les bras d'un air fier et agacé.

- Je ne suis pas bête Hook et je suis parfaitement capable de contrôler mes émotions, dit elle sèchement.

David s'approcha d'Emma et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avec un petit sourire encourageant. Il savait qu'Emma était forte émotionnellement mais l'implication d'un enfant rendait toujours tout plus difficile. Bientôt la barque arriva à leur niveau et s'immobilisa avant que les Lost Ones ne montent à bord et Emma fût surprise. Ils étaient une demi douzaine, habillés sombrement mais ce n'étaient pas des enfants, plutôt de vieux adolescents sinistres. Certains cachaient leurs visages, d'autres portaient des capuches mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir peur d'eux et ils s'avançaient sur le navire comme s'il leur appartenait. Emma remarqua que l'un d'eux, celui avec une impressionnante balafre et qui semblait être le chef tenait une sorte de gros bâton qu'il tenait négligemment sur son épaule. Il s'avança immédiatement vers Hook qui semblait détendu, voir nonchalant comparé à il y a quelques minutes.

- Eh bien Capitaine, dit il d'une voix doucereuse. On ne s'attendait pas à ton retour (2) dans ce monde vu tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour le quitter la dernière fois... dit-il en souriant d'un air narquois.

Hook haussa les épaules.

- Je suis un homme compliqué, répliqua t-il sur un ton léger. Et il se trouve que je me suis retrouvé dans l'obligation d'un retour précipité dans ce monde merveilleux...

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

- J'en conclue donc que ton crocodile a réussi à t'échapper, siffla t-il.

Il était tout à fait ironique que le crocodile en question se trouve à deux mètre de lui et le fixait étrangement.

- En effet...Pour le moment tout du moins, répondit il en mettant sa main à sa ceinture. J'ai besoin de temps surtout et quoi de mieux que Neverland pour cela ? ajouta t-il en haussant une nouvelle fois des épaules.

Les Lost Ones, se mirent à observer son équipage et lorsque l'un d'eux vit Rumple il alla chuchoter à l'oreille du balafré qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Mais qui voilà ?! dit il avec un air amusé. Rumpelstiltskin de retour à Neverland...Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de surprise en me levant ce matin...

-Bonjour Felix, dit il d'un ton neutre.

Hook lui jeta un regard noir par dessus l'épaule du dénommé Felix, celui ci connaissait Rumple et Hook mais il ignorait leur connexion et il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi.

- Le capitaine est revenu pour avoir le temps de planifier sa vengeance, mais toi, que viens tu faire ici ? Ton garçon ne s'y trouve plus, tu le sais, dit Felix en balançant son espèce de bâton.

- J'ai passé un deal avec le pirate, improvisa Rumple. Et je crains que les termes du contrat nous regardent...

Felix sourit. Il connaissait assez l'homme pour son goût des deal et fût satisfait des réponses données par les hommes. Il porta son attention sur les autres membres de "l'équipage" de Hook et eut un petit rire quand il aperçut Emma.

- Ton équipage me semble bien restreint Hook, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient n'est ce pas ? Mais que fait elle ici ? Je croyais que les femmes portaient malheur sur un navire...

Hook rit et s'avança immédiatement vers Emma et la prit par surprise en entourant son bras possessif autour de sa taille, ne prêtant pas attention à l'œil meurtrier que lui jetait David et Emma.

- Vieilles superstitions, assura t-il avec un sourire. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai du rester assez longtemps sans un brin de compagnie et donc cette fois j'ai pris des précautions afin d'aider à passer le temps de manière disons...plus agréable, expliqua t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma.

A cet instant Rumple ne savait pas qui avait le regard le plus meurtrier à présent Emma ou David, il devait bien avoué que la situation était assez divertissante de là où il était.

- Vous comprendrez peut être ce que je veux dire si un jour vous devenez des hommes...

Felix et les autres Lost Ones grimacèrent aussitôt.

- Jamais, dit il sèchement. Attention à tes paroles Capitaine, siffla t-il en agitant légèrement son bâton.

Il fit signe un signe aux autres adolescents.

- Changeons de sujet à présent. Nous recherchons un garçon qui serait arrivé ici il y a peu accompagné de deux adultes...Cela vous dit il quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'un ton inquisiteur. Il semblerait que le portail soit quelque peu défectueux et les aient envoyés on ne sait où...

Emma sursauta presque à l'évocation d'Henry ne sachant pas s'il fallait se sentir soulagée ou inquiète qu'il ne soit pas en leur possession. Elle se sentait un peu mieux de savoir qu'il n'était pas l'auteur d'un des pleurs que l'on pouvait encore entendre au loin. Se demandant s'il allait bien, si Tamara et Greg le traitait bien etc... Elle sentait également le bras de Hook se resserrer autour d'elle comme un avertissement silencieux de se tenir tranquille David et Rumple écoutèrent plus attentivement

- _Il _tient particulièrement à le retrouver, ajouta t'il d'un ton menaçant.

-Nous venons d'arriver, nous n'avons rien vu de tel répondit Hook d'un air détendu.

Felix sourit d'un air doucereux.

-Cela ne vous ennuis pas donc que l'on jette un coup d'œil ?

Hook secoua la tête.

-Nous n'avons rien à cacher.

Les Lost Ones s'élancèrent alors et commencèrent à fouiller le navire de long en large, passant même au dessus de la trappe où se cachaient Snow et Regina qui avaient alors retenu leurs souffles. Mais ne trouvant pas ce qu'ils cherchaient ils remontèrent bredouille vers leur chef en secouant négativement la tête. Felix soupira.

- Bien, si jamais vous voyez le garçon, vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme la dernière fois, indiqua t-il.

Emma et David échangèrent un regard choqué et méfiant "comme la dernière fois.."?

- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, répondit Hook d'un ton neutre.

Les Lost Ones sautèrent alors par dessus bord, atterrissant lourdement dans leur barque. Felix s'attarda et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux adultes du bateau.

- Bienvenue à Neverland alors... J'imagine que nous nous reverrons...finit il par dire en suivant les autres et leur barque glissa sur l'eau, les ramenant sur l'île et laissant l'équipage improbable entre eux...pour l'instant...

* * *

(1) gnole= alcool fort "fait maison" dans cette histoire celle ci était illégale.

(2) = je l'ai fait tutoyer Hook, la version française du 2x22 n'étant pas sorti je ne sais pas ce que choisiront de faire les traducteurs donc j'improvise, cela fait ado rebelle de tutoyer tout le monde donc...

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu (même si j'avoue et assume à regret avoir mit "a la trappe" Regina et Snow, cela me faisait moins de persos à gérer mais j'espère que mon explication bancale pour ça ne vous aura pas dérangés..)

Nos compagnons d'infortune viennent donc de rencontrer (ou re-rencontrer pour Gold et Hook) Les Lost Ones et leur chef Felix (façon douane de Neverland :). J'ai lâché quelques infos sur eux et sur le décidément mystérieux Pan (qui sait même s'il existe) vous en saurez plus au fil des chapitres. J'ai aussi rappelé que l'histoire de Neverland n'a rien a voir avec le bouquin ou le Disney, Neverland est bien différente et plus dangereuse. Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi le truc de vole les ombres est importants dans ce monde. Henry n'est donc pas avec eux...ou peut il être alors ? Prochain chapitre parlera de leur préparation à l'exploration de Neverland...


	3. Tensions et coquillage bleu

Salut les Oncers ! Merci de votre lecture (oui, même vous les lecteurs timides ;) ! ) et merci pour les reviews, favoris et follows cela me touche beaucoup, j'espère continuer à ne pas vous décevoir ;) La saison 3 s'approche à grands pas, mais je ne changerais pas mes idées pour ma fic. Elle deviendra donc une fic AU (univers alternatif)

Au fait j'ai changé le titre de la fic car "Jusqu'à Neverland" ne me parait pas vraiment approprié étant donné qu'ils y sont déjà...donc je transforme le titre en "Bienvenue à Neverland" désolée du désagrément...

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de "Bienvenue à Neverland"...

Enjoy !

* * *

Les Lost Ones venaient de sauter sur leur barque et commencèrent à ramer vers l'île embrumée d'où l'on entendait des pleurs d'enfants ce qui fît frissonner Emma, le tableau était vraiment sinistre. Une fois que leur barque eut enfin disparue, elle peut enfin se détendre et se remémora ce qu'elle avait appris. Henry n'était pas avec eux, il ne faisait pas parti des enfants qu'elle entendait pleurer au loin; et même s'il se trouvait toujours dans les pattes de Greg et Tamara, c'était déjà ça. Maintenant le Lost One balafré avait dit qu'_IL _(surement Peter Pan) tenait beaucoup à le retrouver. Cela lui paraissait bizarre, mais Hook leur avait dit qu'ils étaient possessifs avec les enfants, c'était peut être normal. Elle soupira. Elle vit ensuite que David regardait Hook avec des éclairs dans les yeux et se rendit alors compte que le bras du pirate entourait toujours sa taille et elle se dégagea sèchement.

- Lâchez moi maintenant, c'est bon ! dit elle sur un ton agacé en le bousculant plus fortement que nécéssaire.

Le pirate semblait ne pas non plus avoir remarqué qu'il la tenait toujours et s'écarta de plusieurs pas en levant sa main et son crochet dans un simulacre de reddition.

- De rien ma douce, ironisa t-il d'une voix doucereuse. -Emma roula des yeux-. Je viens simplement de sauver nos vies et nos ombres...

Il se rapprocha ensuite du bord et jeta un regard à l'île.

- Ils devraient nous laisser tranquille pour le moment, affirma t-il ensuite.

David (à qui Gold avait tout raconté pendant qu'ils attendaient sur le pont) se rapprocha d'Emma avec un petit sourire.

- Au moins, toute cette histoire nous aura permis de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas Henry...

Emma lui sourit en retour mais celui ci n'atteint pas ses yeux, elle était trop inquiète pour être rassurée.

- Oui, mais maintenant ce serait bien de savoir où il est, s'il va bien...

Un long silence s'installa à ces paroles, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué que Gold serrait le pommeau de sa canne de toutes ses forces, ses jointures blanchies. Il regardait dans le vide, son visage devenant furieux au fil des secondes.

- Hook...fît il en serrant les dents. Qu'est ce que Félix voulait dire par "Si jamais vous voyez le garçon, vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme la dernière fois..." ?

Le pirate se raidit aussitôt, sachant où la conversation allait l'emmener. Il se retourna pour faire face à son crocodile, prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes même s'il savait que la réponse aurait de grave conséquences sur leur quête. Emma et David se regardèrent avec appréhension, la tension entre les deux ennemis était plus que palpable.

- Bae savait faire naviguer ce bateau, dit il d'un air menaçant en commençant à s'avancer vers Hook. Il devait donc, de toute évidence, avoir été plutôt proche de toi pour ça...

Le pirate serra les mâchoires au souvenir mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- En effet, répondit il lentement. Nous nous sommes cotoyés quelques temps à son arrivée à Neverland...

Emma tiqua soudainement, venant de comprendre où Gold voulait en venir. Elle se souvint qu'en effet Neal savait faire naviguer le Jolly Roger et qu'il lui avait dit que sa relation avec Hook était une longue histoire et il avait semblé amère à ces paroles. Ils avaient dû passer quelques temps ensemble avant que les choses ne se terminent mal et maintenant elle comprenait; pour une raison inconnue, Hook avait finit par livrer Neal aux Lost Ones...

- C'est mon fils que tu as livré aux Lost Ones ?! s'exclama Gold en postillonnant de fureur.

Maintenant assez proche, l'antiquaire leva sa canne sans prévenir et frappa lourdement Hook au visage, le faisant tomber sous le choc. David s'élança aussitôt et empoigna Gold, qui heureusement n'avait pas recouvré toute sa puissance magique. Hook essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre avec un air sombre.

- Oui...Je l'ai fait, répondit il en grimaçant.

Il se releva avec l'air aussi furieux que Gold.

- C'est vrai, j'ai abandonné Bealfire... mais moi au moins je n'étais pas son père, cracha t-il en le désignant de son crochet avec un sourire mauvais.

A ces mots, Gold sembla perdre tout son self contrôle et se débattit avec rage voulant déverser toute sa frustration, sa peine sur Hook. David, plus fort resserra sa prise empêchant un meurtre plus qu'évident (et de son point de vue, compréhensible). Emma se plaça entre Gold et Hook, l'air furieuse.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria t-elle. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver à Neal, c'était il y a 300 ans et il s'en est sortit ! fit elle remarquer.

Un flash de Neal tombant dans un portail jaillit dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas le moment et elle chassa le douloureux souvenir.

- Aujourd'hui, on est là pour sauver Henry et se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion est tout sauf utile ! Gold, vous avez la magie et Hook à une connaissance du terrain non négligeable...Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui nous attends dans ce foutu monde ! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chances de retrouver Henry avant ces tarés d'ados attardés !

Gold cessa de se débattre mais continuait à regarder Hook avec un œil assassin et celui ci lui souriait d'un air provocateur.

- La seule chose à faire à présent est de mettre le passé de côté, insista Emma. Nous avons tous le même but, concentrons nous là dessus...

Gold grogna mais il n'était pas bête, il savait que la jeune femme avait raison et il décida d'en rester là, _pour le moment_. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en détournant les yeux du pirate et Hook se tritura le crochet de sa bonne main, un tic qu'il avait prit au fil des années. David, voyant que l'ambiance s'était quelque peu calmée et lâcha Gold. Celui-ci rajusta la vieille chemise de pirate verte qu'il portait et boita sans un mot de plus vers la cabine qu'il partageait avec David. Il y eut un moment de silence, brisé par Emma qui se frappa le front de la paume de sa main.

- Merde ! On a laissé Mary-Margareth et Regina dans la trappe ! s'exclama t-elle alors.

David sursauta à la réalisation et commença à marcher vers le pont inférieur avant de se stopper en se rappelant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la trappe en question. Emma le dépassa en courant, sachant qu'il n'était pas bon que la Méchante Reine et Snow-White reste trop longtemps ensemble dans un lieu clos. David se retrouvant alors seul avec Hook, décida de mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui pour la suite des événements. Le pirate, des trois personnes à la moralité ambigüe sur ce bateau, était celui dont il se méfiait le plus car il n'avait aucune véritable raison d'être ici, rien qui fasse qu'il s'investisse corps et âme dans cette mission de sauvetage car il était le seul à n'avoir aucun lien avec Henry. Il s'approcha de lui avec un air déterminé.

- Ecoute Hook, commença t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu es revenu avec le haricot, ni de pourquoi tu as décidé de nous aider à chercher Henry...

Le pirate esquissa un geste inconscient de son crochet et toucha son avant bras droit où reposait son tatouage.

- ...mais je tiens juste à te prévenir, continua t-il sur un ton plus menaçant. Si jamais tu nous trahis, si jamais tu mets ma famille en danger de quelques manières que ça soit...Je te tuerais.

- Tu es sur un bateau avec la Méchante Reine et le Dark One et tu te méfies plus du Capitaine pirate ? demanda t-il en levant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas un ange, mais pourtant à côté d'eux je suis un véritable enfant de chœur, je t'assure ! répondit il avec un rire sans humour.

David mit ses mains sur ses hanches et ne se démonta pas.

- Eux ont une raison d'être ici, ils cherchent une personne qui leur est chère, un membre de leur famille et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour ça. Toi tu n'as aucun lien avec Henry, ni avec aucun d'entre nous...

Hook baissa le regard à ces mots et se remit distraitement à triturer son crochet, sans rien dire.

- ...rien ne te retiens de retourner ta veste à tout moment, si les choses tournent mal pour toi. Donc oui, c'est de toi dont je me méfie le plus, affirma David. Le fait d'avoir fait une bonne action une fois, peu importe tes raisons, ne me fera pas oublier ça...

Hook releva les yeux et les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment sans un mot. Hook ne laissa rien paraître mais au fond il appréciait bien le caractère et la personnalité du Prince et il comprenait tout à fait sa méfiance à son sujet.

- Crois moi, j'ai l'intention d'apporter toute mon aide possible pour trouver le garçon, et je ne compte pas nuire à un membre de ta famille, assura ensuite Hook.

David ne paraissait pas convaincu pour autant et fronça les sourcils.

- On verra, mais te voilà prévenu en tout cas. Je garde un œil sur toi...

Hook s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose, quand les trois femmes revinrent, Snow et Regina semblant quelques peu énervées. David se précipita aussitôt vers sa femme qui avait les bras croisés et paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

- Tout va bien, lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, fît sèchement Snow. Regina et moi avons simplement eu quelques désaccords, mais rien de grave rassure toi...

David lui frictionna le bras avec empathie et Regina se détourna d'un air hautain en roulant des yeux et s'adressa à Hook.

- Je sens que ma magie commence doucement à revenir, annonça t-elle avec assurance. Je pense que demain matin je serais au moins capable de m'en servir pour de la magie mineure...

Tous hochèrent la tête, c'était une bonne nouvelle au moins.

- Bien, dit il simplement. Nous pourrons donc commencer demain à nous préparer...Je pense que nous pouvons dormir tranquille jusque là.

Emma lâcha un baillement sonore qui fît sourire Mary-Margareth. Tous s'éloignèrent alors vers leurs cabines respectives sans rien ajouter, la nuit avait été agitée et stressante et tous étaient exténués. Les trois femmes retournèrent dans leur cabine et s'enfoncèrent dans les couvertures, trouvant assez facilement le sommeil. Le capitaine vérifia quelques détails sur l'état de son navire avant de lui-même regagner sa cabine. David de son côté entra prudemment dans la sienne qu'il partageait avec gold et fût soulagé de le voir tourné sur le côté, la respiration lente et régulière. Cela évitait quelques froids ou quelques frictions dû aux événements et aux révélations plus tôt. Il s'étira et retourna dans son hamac, surpris et heureux de la disparition de son mal de mer et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Des qu'il se mit à émettre des légers ronflements, Gold ouvrit les yeux et se releva, s'asseyant contre son oreiller. Il sortit de dessous celui-ci un petit miroir incrusté de pierres précieuses. Il fixa son reflet et se concentra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. La surface lisse se troubla et il ne voyait plus son visage, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre mais l'image était floue et sa magie n'était pas encore à sa pleine puissance. Il renonça donc pour le moment, il cacha l'objet de nouveau sous son oreiller et se tourna sur le côté pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Au même moment, quelque part sur l'une des plages de Neverland. Henry avait froid, ses vêtements étaient encore humides et il était loin, très loin de pouvoir dormir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent qu'il avait été kidnappé et emmené de force dans ce monde inconnu. La traversée n'avait pas été facile, ils avaient été secoués dans tout les sens, il n'avait plus de forces et il avait bien cru se noyer à un moment. Heureusement, l'homme avait remarqué sa détresse et l'avait sauvé de la noyade en l'attrapant et en maintenant sa tête hors de l'eau. Il avait ensuite nagé avec lui jusqu'au banc de terre le plus proche où se trouvait déjà Tamara et lui avait ensuite attaché les mains et les pieds avant de la rejoindre. Henry était trop fatigué pour essayer de se débattre ou de se détacher et il porta donc attention à ses ravisseurs. Greg, un homme qui était arrivé du jour au lendemain à Storybrook et Tamara, son ex-futur belle mère qui avait causé la mort de son père qu'il venait juste de retrouver. D'où il était, Henry avait eu une bonne vue sur eux et il avait vu qu'elle ne cessait de mettre une sorte de coquillage bleu à son oreille et parler à l'intérieur mais il était trop loin pour entendre clairement ce qu'elle disait. Elle semblait énervée, voir même dépassée et au bout d'un moment Greg parut lui dire d'abandonner car elle rangea l'objet dans sa poche avant de tomber dans ses bras. Ils étaient ensuite revenus vers lui et avaient décider d'établir un camp pour passer la nuit en attendant que leur employeur se manifeste. Ils avaient été chercher du bois sec et l'avaient rassemblé afin d'allumer un feu. Mais les heures avaient maintenant passées et il ne pouvait toujours pas se réchauffer car les allumettes que possédaient Greg étaient détrempées et inutilisable malgré ses essais de les sécher. Il avait réussi a trouver 2 silex qu'il frottait à présent comme son père lui avait appris un jour, il y a si longtemps alors qu'ils campaient. Mais il n'avait, de tout évidence pas hérité de ses talents. Henry, frustré, se moqua.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas doué hein ...?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Henry les provoquaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il savait que ce n'était pas très malin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Greg serra les mâchoires et frappa les deux pierres avec plus de force. Tamara soupira et se tourna vers le jeune garçon ligoté.

- A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop gamin, lui dit elle avec un sourire mauvais. Je te préviens si tu...

- Laisse tomber Tamara, siffla Greg. De toute façon on ne devrait plus avoir à le supporter longtemps...

Il était également agacé par toute cette situation, mais à cause de son passé et contrairement à Tamara, il avait toujours eu une certaine compassion pour les enfants. Henry, enhardi soudainement se mit à poser les questions que jusqu'ici il avait eu peur de poser.

- Où on est ? demanda t-il.

Tamara roula des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toutes façons, répondit elle.

Henry pensa alors à quel point il détestait cette femme et se tourna alors vers Greg car il avait remarqué que celui ci était plus gentil avec lui que Tamara. L'homme soupira.

- Dans un monde qui s'appelle Neverland...

Henry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Neverland ? Le vrai Neverland, avec Peter Pan et tout ?! s'exclama t-il surexcité.

Greg hocha la tête tout en continuant de frotter ses silex qui ne donnaient rien de plus que quelques gerbes d'étincelles. Le jeune garçon était extatique, une méchante belle mère, un enfant kidnappé, un monde magique, il avait l'impression d'être le héros d'une histoire comme dans son livre de contes. Un autre question, germa alors dans l'esprit de Henry.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?

Greg posa ses pierres et regarda Tamara qui ressortit alors son coquillage bleuté et le tritura nerveusement.

- On en sait rien, dit il en pesant ses mots. On obéit juste aux ordres de notre employeur. Apparemment, il tenait beaucoup à ta présence dans ce monde...

Henry leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Qui est votre employeur ? demanda t-il vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un d'un autre monde tenait à le kidnapper.

Greg haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- On ne sait pas, je te l'ai dit, on ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres...

Henry regarda Tamara qui collait de nouveau son coquillage à son oreille. Elle secoua ensuite la tête à Greg.

- Rien, je n'entends rien. La communication doit être coupée...déplora t-elle.

L'enfant ricana.

- Si j'ai tout compris, vous ne savez pas pour qui vous travaillez; ni pourquoi vous avez du me kidnapper et vous prenez vos ordres d'un coquillage parlant qui est devenu muet ! Vous m'avez l'air d'un sacrée équipe de bras cassés !

Tamara rangea son coquillage avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Moque toi autant que tu veux, tu ne sais rien sur nous ou sur notre organisation (1). Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais tu es bien ici, avec nous. Donc je dirais qu'on a plutôt bien réussi étant donné que nous avons atteint notre objectif et on va te livrer à notre employeur dés que celui ci nous contactera...

Henry releva le menton avec fierté.

- Vous oubliez une chose, ma famille va venir me chercher. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mon arbre généalogique mais quand ils vont vous trouver, et ils vont vous trouver. Ca va mal se finir pour vous...

Tamare et Greg sourirent à ces paroles, peu impressionnés.

- Vraiment ? dit Greg. Mais n'oublie pas que pour nous trouver, il faudrait déjà pouvoir venir jusqu'à nous, et nous sommes dans un autre monde...

- Ils vont venir, répondit Henry avec assurance. Ce sont les gentils, vous êtes les méchants et j'ai lu assez d'histoire pour pouvoir dire que le bien l'emporte toujours...

Tamara intervint.

- Tu es naïf gamin dit elle sèchement. Il ne restait que trois haricots magiques. L'un d'eux a servi à nous débarrasser de ton père...

Henry baissa les yeux.

- L'autre à été volé par Hook, enfin d'après ce que tu nous a dit...Et le dernier nous a servis à venir ici...Fais en les conclusions que tu veux, mais à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de freiner tes espoirs...

L'enfant sentit son cœur se pincer, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu espoir qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de le trouver, mais il se sentait seul. Ils ne dirent plus un mot après cela et n'ayant pas réussi à faire de feux cette nuit là, ils finirent tous par s'endormir dans leur vêtements humides en espérant que le lendemain serait plus clément pour eux...

* * *

(1) A vrai dire, moi non plus en fait même si j'ai un petit headcanon que vous connaîtrez prochainement...

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez ! ;)

Vous saurez maintenant ce qui arrive à Henry en parallèle, pas à chaque chapitre mais à partir de maintenant régulièrement.

Des tensions, méfiances entre les membres de notre équipe sur le Jolly Roger ...


	4. Premier jour

Salut les Oncers ! Encore merci du suivi ;) ! Voici donc le 4 eme chapitre de "Bienvenue à Neverland"...Enjoy !

* * *

Emma se réveilla tôt le lendemain, nauséeuse et loin d'être reposée. Elle venait de passer l'une des plus mauvaises nuit de toute sa vie (et pourtant elle avait déjà dormi dans des endroits improbables) son sommeil avait été perturbé plus d'une fois par des cauchemars dont elle n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir à présent et qui lui laissait un goût amer; elle était également ankylosée, la couchette étant petite et inconfortable, son mal de mer était toujours bien là et ses vêtements usés de pirate la grattaient. Elle s'étira donc en grognant un peu avant de jeter un œil autour d'elle, constatant que la couchette de Regina était vide. Elle se leva d'un pas prudent et vit que sa mère s'était également levée ce qui l'étonna, il était tôt et elle aurait pensé être l'une des premières debout. Elle attrapa un gilet avant de se diriger vers le pont supérieur d'un pas titubant et mal assuré, se tenant l'estomac. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu avoir un quelconque pied marin mais elle était à peu près certaine que le navire était en mouvement car la nausée qu'elle ressentait était plus forte qu'hier soir. C'était bon signe, Hook devait avoir choisi un endroit pour commencer les recherches. Arrivée sur le pont, elle vit que chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Hook était derrière la barre en train de discuter avec sa mère, son père était penché par dessus bord pour des raisons inconnues, mais Regina et Gold étaient hors de vue. Elle s'approcha donc de sa mère.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveiller ? demanda t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Swan, dit Hook avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme grimaça avant de marmonner un bonjour et Snow lui sourit de manière compatissante et bizarrement attendri, sa fille avait le même teint verdâtre que son père.

- Désolée Emma, mais tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil, je t'ai laissée te reposer... En plus tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vraiment le pied marin...Tu tiens ça de ton père, ajouta t-elle en désignant David qui se dirigeait maintenant vers eux, l'air toujours mal en point avec un teint nauséeux.

Emma soupira.

- Oui, je vois ça...

Snow se dirigea vers son mari et passa un bras compatissant autour de lui.

- Ca va aller ? demanda t-elle doucement.

David secoua la tête.

- Hier soir, je pensais que mon mal de mer avait disparu, mais il est revenu et puis bien...Ca ira mieux quand on sera sur la terre ferme...

Hook ricana quelques secondes, avant de plonger sa bonne main dans l'une de ses poches et d'en sortir une espèce de racine. Il la tendit ensuite au Prince avec un air goguenard.

- Tiens, essaie ça, lui dit-il. J'en ai retrouvé dans un vieux coffre ce matin...Crois moi ça va t'aider !

David regarda la chose que tenait le pirate dans ses mains d'un air suspicieux et dégoûté.

- Non, vraiment ça ira je crois...

Hook leva un sourcil.

- Le fait que tu t'obstines à repeindre la coque extérieure de mon navire depuis ce matin me dit le contraire pourtant, répliqua Hook d'un ton moqueur.

Il agita sa racine sous le nez de David.

- C'est une racine de gingembre sèchée, expliqua t-il. Très efficace contre le mal de mer, et même si le goût n'est pas terrible il n'est pas affreux...Tu mâche quelques morceaux et sous peu les nausées cesseront...(1)

David s'en saisit et la renifla avec une grimace. Snow roula des yeux au comportement enfantin de son mari et se tourna vers sa fille.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais en prendre un peu aussi Emma, conseilla t-elle.

David arracha un morceau et le lui tendit d'un air résigné et compatissant. Emma l'attrapa avec un air pincé, hésitant entre subir les nausées et mettre ce truc dans la bouche qui riquait de lui en donner aussi. Sa lutte intérieur fit sourire Hook.

- Alors Swan ?! Moi qui croyait que vous étiez le genre de femme qui ne recule jamais devant un défi...

Emma lui jeta un air non amusé avant d'en croquer prudemment un morceau, suivie de près par son père. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon, mais supportable.

- Alors, vous avez une idée d'où on pourrait commencer les recherches ? demanda t-elle entre deux bouchées.

- Oui et non, répondit Hook d'une voix calme. Nous ignorons où le portail à conduit votre garçon et ses ravisseurs et comme je vous l'ai dit Neverland est constitué de tout un archipel d'îles, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps donc ...

- En effet, intervint une voix criarde qu'Emma ne connaissait pas.

La jeune femme se retourna et sursauta violemment. Devant elle se tenait une créature de taille humaine à la peau écailleuse tirant sur le vert, avec des yeux noirs et morts. Elle recula de deux pas, sur ses gardes avant de remarquer que la créature ressemblait à gold et portait les mêmes vêtements de pirates usés que lui.

- Quoi-Que Gold ?! C'est Vous ?! demanda t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Rumpelstitskin ricana d'une voix suraigüe, heureux de son petit effet et leva ses bras dans une posture étrange comme pour se présenter.

- Lui même Mademoiselle Swan ! dit il joyeusement.

Hook crispa les mâchoires, en proie à de sombres souvenirs que réveillaient cette apparence et cette voix agaçante mais ne dit rien. Snow posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- T'inquiètes pas Emma, c'est son apparence de Dark One...J'imagine que c'est le signe que vous avez récupéré vos pouvoirs ?! demanda t-elle au magicien.

Il sourit en réponse et fît apparaître une boule de feu avec laquelle il joua avec sa main avant de refermer le poing et de la faire disparaître, confirmant la supposition. Emma était vraiment impressionnée car pour avoir elle même fait de la magie elle savait que c'était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Rumple vit le regard que lui avait lancé la jeune femme.

- Vous savez, commença t-il d'une voix qui grésillait à l'oreille. Vous devriez vraiment vous entraîner avec votre magie, ça serait plus qu'utile pour cette mission de sauvetage...

Hook regarda successivement son crocodile et Emma, l'air surpris

- Vous avez la magie ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se souvenant qu'il était le seul à bord à l'ignorer. Le pirate la regarda ensuite d'un œil à la fois impressionné et appréciateur.

- Eh bien Emma, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, dit il d'une voix caressante.

Emma l'ignora de la même manière qu'il ignora l'air mécontent que lui jeta David.

- Vous pouvez m'apprendre à la contrôler ?

Le Dark One fît mine de réfléchir en mettant son doigt sous son menton.

- Eh bien, oui, de toute évidence je le pourrais, répondit il après quelques secondes. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus intéressant que vous appreniez de Regina...

- Pourquoi plutôt elle que toi ? le coupa David.

Il connaissait bien l'homme et il savait que jamais celui ci ne faisait quelque chose par hasard.

- Pourquoi pas plutôt elle que moi ?! répliqua Rumple en haussant les épaules.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe qui m'apprend, je veux juste pouvoir mieux la contrôler...trancha t-elle.

Elle avait du mal à intégrer que le "Dark One" devant elle était la même personne que Mr Gold car il ne semblait pas avoir la même personnalité. Pour elle Gold était froid, sévère et "Rumpelstiltskin" plus joueur espiègle. Mais il garda cette aura manipulatrice et elle n'allait pas baisser sa garde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le pont.

- Où est Regina d'ailleurs ? demanda t-elle. Je voudrais lui en parler...

- Dans la cambuse, répondit Hook.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air étrange et il soupira l'air désolé.

- Pfff ... Marins d'eau douce va, dit il en levant les yeux ciel. La cambuse est le garde manger d'un navire, expliqua t-il. La porte au fond à gauche...

Emma se dirigea donc vers le garde manger où elle vit que Hook avait emmagasiné un peu de nourriture de leur monde, sans doute volée d'ailleurs. Mais ils étaient six, et si les recherches d'Henry allait durer longtemps, la question de l'approvisionnement se poserait bientôt. Emma se demanda ce que Neverland avait à offrir comme nourriture car elle avait l'amer souvenir de la chimère de la forêt enchantée. Elle regarda la racine qu'elle tenait encore mais fût surprise de remarquer que toutes ses nausées avaient disparues. Le pirate n'avait pas mentit, c'était très efficace. Elle reposa néanmoins le gingembre sur la table, estimant qu'elle en avait assez mangé pour aujourd'hui. Regina se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce et cherchait de quoi se restaurer dans une caisse. Elle releva la tête et elles se saluèrent. Regina se releva, tenant dans une main ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich et brandit de l'autre main et d'un air fatigué une boîte de gelée bleue(2).

- Je ne sais pas ce que ce pirate a avec la Jell-O mais il en a plusieurs dizaines de boîtes...C'en est désespérant.

Emma sourit en secouant la tête. Hook lui avait dit à l'hôpital qu'il ne toucherait jamais "cette chose bleue qui gigote". Apparemment il avait changé d'avis et même plutôt apprécié...L'ex-reine s'assit sur une caisse et entreprit d'ouvrir l'emballage de son sandwich et remarqua qu'Emma la fixait.

- Hmmm Oui ?! Vous vouliez quelque chose ? demanda t-elle.

Emma se mordilla la lèvre.

- Ben en fait, d'après Gold la magie est "revenue" et il a proposé que vous m'entraîniez à l'utiliser...

Regina haussa les sourcils.

- Moi ?! Pourquoi pas lui ?!

Emma haussa les épaules.

- Apparemment il trouve ça plus intéressant ...

Regina reposa son sandwich, prenant un air très sérieux.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, déclara t-elle. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné la magie, il doit trouver cela amusant de me voir l'enseigner à quelqu'un je suppose...Mais il est vrai que c'est une bonne idée que vous appreniez à utiliser vos pouvoirs, le plus tôt serait le mieux...

Elle commença à manger son sandwich et entre deux bouchée elle vit qu'Emma n'avait pas bouger.

- C'est un oui, dit elle. Je veux bien vous donner quelques cours ce matin mais je voudrais d'abord finir de manger si ça ne vous dérange pas...Je vous rejoint plus tard...

Emma attrapa donc elle aussi un sandwich avant de sortir, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de faire de la magie. Sur le pont, elle vit que Gold-Dark One était en grand discussion avec ses parents et elle décida de les laisser tranquille et s'approcha du capitaine qui lui sourit.

- Vous avez meilleur mine, et je vois que vous avez retrouvé l'appétit ! constata t-il.

- Oui, merci. Le gingembre marche vraiment bien en tout cas...Je ne me sens plus du tout nauséeuse.

Hook lui jeta alors un œil taquin.

- Oh ce ne sont pas ses seules propriétés, assura t-il. On dit aussi que c'est un excellent aphrodisiaque ! ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sorti un truc du genre, c'était inévitable. Plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu elle changea de sujet.

- Vers où nous dirigez vous ? demanda t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Hook perdit son air taquin pour redevenir sérieux, sachant que la jeune femme cachait son malaise et son inquiétude au sujet de son fils.

- Vers un endroit qui s'appelle "La Lagune Sanglante"...Il y a quelques personnes là bas qui j'espère pourraient nous aider pour retrouver votre garçon...

- "La Lagune Sanglante" ?! répéta Emma avec une grimace. Pourquoi quelque chose me dit que ça va s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu ?! ironisa t-elle.

Le pirate laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

- En effet, confirma t-il. Les sirènes ne passent pas pour des êtres particulièrement amicales, et celles ci n'échappent pas à la règle, croyez moi, dit il en semblant se remémorer quelque chose.

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Venait il vraiment de dire "sirènes" ?! Elle avait vu des ogres, des géants, des magiciens, des pirates, des princesses mais des sirènes... Enfant elle avait toujours été fascinée par ces créatures mi humaine mi poisson et elle allait en voir pour de vrai ! Mais elle n'était plus une enfant et elle savait pour avoir lu bon nombre d'histoire que les sirènes étaient loin d'être amicales, ensorceleuses voir mangeuse d'Homme.

- Ce sont des créatures capricieuses, dangereuses et indignes de confiance mais ce sont des commères, elles sont généralement au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Neverland, finit d'expliquer Hook. Elles sauront peut être pourquoi votre fils à été kidnapper, ou où il est...Elles aiment à se mêler de tout et dans le meilleur des cas, si j'arrive à la jouer finement elles pourraient même envoyer des sentinelles à sa recherche. Mais je ne garantis rien, ajouta t-il gravement.

- Sont elles, heu...Mangeuses d'Homme ? demanda Emma.

- Pas toutes, commença Hook. A vrai dire, j'ai pu rencontrer deux sortes de sirènes à ce jour, elles sont aussi différentes que les loups et les chiens, voyez vous ? tenta t-il d'expliquer. Les premières sont les plus primitives et les plus dangereuses. Elles sont violentes, rusées; elles ensorcèlent grâce à leurs voix et attirent les hommes dans le but de les dévorer... Inutile de préciser que ce ne sont pas celles ci à qui je compte demander des informations, dit il avec une sourire sarcastique. Et il y a les autres, les sirènes plus évoluées. Elles se ressemblent physiquement, des queues de poissons, des voix ensorcelantes pour attirer les hommes et elles vont même jusqu'à prendre l'apparence que ceux ci désir pour les séduire...

Il regarda Emma droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas pour les manger que celles ci elles attirent les hommes, mais pour se faire aimer d'eux, expliqua t-il. Car les sirènes sont des êtres maudits qui n'ont pas d'âmes comme les nôtres, et elles nous l'envient. Et une de leur ancienne légende dit que si une sirène se fait aimer d'amour, un amour véritable par un humain il lui sera donner une âme et il lui sera permis de quitter les eaux et d'avoir apparence humaine ce qui est leur plus grand rêve, même si elles sont destinées à mourir si elles mettent au monde un enfant... Mais ce ne sont pas des anges non plus, la prévint il. Il est courant que lorsque qu'elles se rendent compte que l'homme devant elles n'est pas leur amour véritable et qu'il ne peut donc rien leur donner, qu'elles le noient, tout simplement... Il va nous falloir être très prudent et vous aussi car elles sont jalouses des femmes humaine et de leur jambes...

- Absolument charmantes, commenta Emma avec une grimace. Vous semblez bien les connaître, comment se fait il que vous ayez pu leur échapper ? demanda t-elle curieuse.

Hook détourna le regard et se referma.

- Je ne sais pas... dit il en haussant les épaules avec raideur.

Emma sut immédiatement qu'il venait de lui mentir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer quand Regina apparut.

- Bien Mlle Swan, si vous êtes prête pour votre entraînement...

Emma acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Regina enleva sa veste pour être plus à l'aise et alla se placer vers le centre du pont, non loin du mat. A cette vue, Rumpelstiltskin laissa échapper un petit rire excité et fît signe aux charmants de s'écarter. Emma se plaça ensuite de manière tendue face à la jeune femme brune.

- Bien, pour le moment d'après ce que je sais, vous n'avez pratiquement jamais utiliser votre magie autrement qu'"instinctive"...

Emma se remémora; la fois où elle avait repoussé Cora, dans la mine la veille et...

- Si deux fois, une avec l'attrape rêves et l'autre pour protéger la boutique de Gold de vous et votre mère...

Elle n'avait pas vraiment idée comment elle avait fait et tout bien réfléchis, la situation était vraiment bizarre, elle s'apprêtait à prendre un cours de magie auprès de la femme qui avait essayer plusieurs fois (et très récemment) tenté de tuer toute sa famille (sauf Henry évidemment). Sa vie était vraiment étrange...

- Vous savez donc que la magie se base sur les émotions, sur le contrôle des émotions, précisa t-elle.

Elle se sentait observée par Rumple qui semblait se délecter de voir son ancienne apprentie dans cette position.

- Oui.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça, commenta Regina.

La brune parut réfléchir et se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait utiliser la magie. (3)

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous vous serviez de votre magie pour me pousser, expliqua t-elle.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous pousser ? répéta t-elle.

- Vous m'avez bien entendue. Je pense que cela pourrait être utile pour vous d'écarter un ennemi pendant un combat, expliqua t-elle.

La jeune femme blonde ferma les yeux et se concentra avant de se gifler mentalement en entendant la voix de Gold résonner dans sa tête "Ne pensez pas, la magie est faites d'émotions. Il ne faut pas réfléchir, il faut le sentir...Pensez à ce que vous voulez faire, protéger..." Elle se crispa, elle n'avait rien à protéger, c'était dur de ce mettre en condition...Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent mais rien ne se passa. Regina soupira.

- Vous pourriez faire un petit effort Mlle Swan, s'agaça t-elle légèrement. Pensez que je suis un ennemi qui s'approche, qui vous veut du mal à vous, à votre famille. Laissez vos émotions jaillir et_ poussez moi_...

Emma se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour ça mais sans comprendre pourquoi, rien ne venait. Elle sentait être le centre de l'attention, cela la gênait et elle se sentait ridicule.

- C'est dur, tout le monde me regarde, siffla t-elle.

- Parce que vous croyez peut être que dans un combat tout le monde aura la délicatesse de détourner les yeux ? ironisa Regina.

Celle ci se rendit compte qu'elle devrait y aller de manière plus agressive pour réveiller les émotions d'Emma. Elle décida d'aller plus loin afin de la choquer et de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle appuya donc là où cela faisait mal, quitte à être injuste.

- Vous ne sauverez jamais Henry, dit elle d'une voix dure. Vous êtes incapable de simplement me repousser, comment voulez vous servir à quoi que ce soit ! Vous n'avez rien fait quand il s'est fait kidnapper..

Emma planta son regard dans celui de la brune, blessée et en colère.

- Comment osez vous dire ça ? Nous étions tous dans la mine et personne n'a rien vu à cause de votre maudit diamant !

Regina ricana.

- Toujours est il que vous êtes incapable de sauver ceux qui vous sont proche, je pourrais tout aussi bien tuer père et mère devant vous que vous ne pourriez rien faire...

Emma sentait la colère monter en elle. Tous regardait Regina sans comprendre, hormis Rumple qui attendait avec impatience qu'Emma réagisse.

- ...vous n'avez pas pu sauver non plus le père d'Henry, continua Regina en coup bas, voyant que son plan marchait. Vous n'avez rien pu faire à ce moment là...Pourquoi la situation serait elle différente avec Henry, _mon fils_ ? Vous n'avez jamais été une mère pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, vous ne le serez jamais... Vous ne le sauverez pas...

- LA FERME ! s'écria Emma.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange grandir et une décharge magique sortit d'elle et projeta Regina fortement sur le mat, la laissant un peu sonnée. Snow se précipita vers Regina mais celle ci avait eu le temps de se protéger magiquement et n'était pas blessée. Elle se releva en époussetant ses vêtements sous l'œil moqueur de son ancien maître.

- Vous voyez ? Vous avez senti la manière dont la magie à surgit ? C'est exactement sur cette sensation qu'il faudra vous focaliser, avant de la relâcher expliqua t-elle sèchement.

Emma était encore abasourdie, elle haletait essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle comprit ce que la jeune femme venait de faire, aller venait de lui montrer comment puiser en elle dans ses émotions afin de relâcher sa magie. Elle ne la contrôlait toujours pas, mais c'était un début... D'un commun accord elles décidèrent que cela suffisait comme premier entraînement...

* * *

(1) La racine de gingembre c'est véridique, un vieux remède miracle tirés d'antiques savoirs de vieux loups de mers contre toutes sortes de nausées (souffrant moi même du mal des transport j'en prends, en gélules pas cru tout de même!) et ça à été confirmé par les Myth Busters donc "Amen" (Moi ?! Nerd ?! Ben vi ! ;p) ! Pour ses "propriétés aphrodisiaques" suggérées par Hook c'est plus une légende...

(2) la jell-o est évidemment une ref directe à la scène coupée du 2x12, pas pu m'en empêcher...;p

(3) je fais ici référence à la fois où elle à pousser Cora dans le miroir dans le 2x02.

Voilà donc on récapitule. Le gingembre contre le mal de mer, Gold est revenu à son apparence de conte de fées, Hook a une obsession secrète pour la jell-o, On se dirige vers "La Lagune Sanglante", il y a deux sortes de sirènes et Regina donne des cours de magie à Emma (mais bon les débuts sont difficiles)... Prochain épisode plus de magie des sword fights ;p Plus possible rencontre avec des créatures de Neverland...


End file.
